1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a Brushless D.C. Motor for the drive of signal recording means or the like where similar problems are to be solved. It preferably deals with a motor of at least four stator poles and a permanent-magnet-rotor with at least two pole-pairs. Particularly this invention concerns such motors which are used for the direct drive of winchester or floppy disks or capstans or head drums of video recorders. More particularly, this invention concerns those drive motors which operate off D.C. sources and have external rotors which can support one or more discs in a disc drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The motor according to the invention is related with other U.S. patent applications, already filed, which are listed below and which are incorprated herewith by reference in their entirety:
______________________________________ U.S. Serial Number matured into U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ 363,290 3,873,897 363,291 3,840,761 576,650 4,125,792 708,092 4,174,484 919,702 4,211,963 250,224 4,322,666 212,502 4,371,817 220,181 4,429,263 210,768 (commonly owned) 284,385 4,430,603 ______________________________________